For outdoor sporting events, weather can have an impact on the event being played. For example, precipitation such as rain or snow can impair the playing conditions on the field and can also disturb spectators watching the sporting event. Sometimes, if the weather is severe enough, the sporting event may be delayed or cancelled. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a roof over the field or spectators. A roof can protect the field or spectators from precipitation, lighting, or other elements of the weather and can also provide shade from the sun. However, when weather is ideal, it may be desired for the field or spectators to be exposed to the outside. Indeed, even when it is raining, it may be desired for the field to be exposed to the rain if the field comprises natural grass. Thus, there is a need for a retractable roofing apparatus that can be extended and retracted as desired to selectively provide a roof over the field or spectators.